Godfather Death
Godfather Death is a 2011 2D Animated Film distributed by Walt Disney, written by Tim Burton and directed by Seth Grahame-Smith. It is based on the classic Brother's Grimm Fairytale of the same name and features the voice talents of Cary Elwes, Jack Nicholson, Nora Zehetner, Johnny Depp, Christoph Waltz and Zach Galifianakis. Plot A Poor Man From Early Manhattan desires for a thirteenth child addition of which he hopes will be a son as he already possesses twelve hungry daughters. He acquires his wish as his equal peasant wife finally after many years bears a son. The father wishing great things for the son and to ensure he lives on not in poverty but royalty rushes outside onto a bindy highway and is greeted by three different indivivuals. The first proclaims to be god and asks to be the godfather but is dismissed as the Poor Father does not approve of God's Unfairness. The Second indivual proclaims to be the devil and is dismissed for his merciless evil. The third indivivual appears and proclaims to be death and is accepted as he is fair and makes no distinction on his line of work and what he does. Death then becomes the boy Walt's godfather. Death comes to Walt eventually whilest he is a teenager and shows him his chance to get to royalty like his now dead father had hoped. Walt is whisked away into a secluded wood and shown a concealed herb which Godfather Death proclaims can heal the sick. He then tells he will make him the most rich psychician in the world but whom he saves with this powerful small herb will be of death's choosing those preferrably who are destined to die will be collected instead of being saved. Walt accept's his godfather's offer and begins a rich powerful yet lonely life as Manhattan's best psychcian living with two skulls whom Godfather death enchanted into life as company for his godson. Eventually comes the day where Walt bored out of his own life decides to go against Godfather Death and saves a man Death Marked for death. Death becomes enraged and lays down a threat for his godson proclaiming should he go against his wishes again he will be the marked and collected one. Walt then begins to revert back to normal until the princess of Manhattan comes in with her father. She is suffering from life threatening illness and is saved by Walt though death has marked her. Death then takes Walt into cavern lit with many different sized candles. He informs Walt the Cavern is know as the Cavern of Death which leads on to the Cave Of Death and finally onto the crossroads of which lead down into hell, straight to purgatory and up to heaven. He tells Walt he is to go to Purgatory for his disobediance. Walt tries to suade Godfather Death but Godfather Death shows he has already almost taken out Walt's Candle. Walt begs for his candle to be started anew and Death pretends to help but instead having only a skull for revenge renders the candle to the floor permantley breaking it sending Walt to his full death. From there the Princess of whom he attended too remembers the Psychician who oversaw her and has struck an immediate dark attraction to him. She cannot however find him and has since then moved onto London. She however strikes up a residence with a peasant woman who is secret travel bound back for Manhattan. The woman then reveals herself to be a sister of Walt's and the two venture off to his former residence before his disappearence which she informs the princess of. The residence still contains the two enchanted skull companions of Walt's who kept him company all those years he spent as an adult. From there they are able to make contact with Walt through the old clocktower residence he possesses and then learn through the herb he used to heal people he can be brought back from the dead. Godfather Death then takes aim at the Princess, Walt's Sister and the two enchanted lackies. In the end the spirit of Walt's father strikes a contract with both god and the devil and makes them equal surmounted godfather's of Walt as Walt's oldest sister, the princess and the two enchanted skulls succeed in proclaiming him back from purgatory. From there Walt marries the Princess and builds a castle out of his former residence clocktower. In the end a teaser sequence proclaims that Godfather Death is in purgatory himself trying to communicate through the same large clock Walt did. It is also seen in the end Walt dancing with his now Princess Wife in the Cavern Of Death as a bunch of candles roar upwards courtesy of the two enchanted skulls who are forced to depart as the current death is too be replaced. In the sky watching is Walt's father and God himself as well as the devil who surprisingly enough is seen in the clouds himself. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies